Seven Days 2
by QueenofRandomness67
Summary: It's finally here! My sequel to my Seven Days fanfic! I finally made it, so Read and Review! Rated for language, violence, and insanity! Summ: Samara is back and ready for revenge! Does the YGO gang have enough smarts to get rid of her THIS time? Read and
1. Chapter 1: Samara Returns!

Well, it's here finally...THE SEQUEL TO SEVEN DAYS! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, except for my ideas.

**NOTE!**:The conversation between Yami and his mother is actually supposed to be Kaiba and his mom from a flash, but I changed it cause I didn't want to completely copy it, so I changed names around.

**Chapter 1: The Cursed Tape Returns**

Inside a house of a dark scary place somewhere, a little girl with long black hair was sticking something into a box and was writing a name on it.

"Heh heh. They're all in for a surprise." she said, licking the stamp and giving it to the postman. The name on the Box read:

_To: The Mutou Residence_

_Domino City _

_123 LetsDuel Lane_

_**At the Game shop...w00t! ...you saw nothing.**_

Once again, everyone, minus Kaiba, was sitting around the Game shop. Yugi came bursting in with the mail. "Hey! We got a box from Netflix!" he said, holding up the box.

"Damn the UPS, we ordered _Not Another Gay Movie _3 months ago!" Joey yelled, pouting. "Well, let's watch it." Tristan said. "Wait! There's a letter in here!" Yugi exclaimed, showing everyone the piece of paper with freaky black marks on it.

"_Dearest Friends, _

_Can you guess who this is? Yes, it's Samara. Remember me! I almost killed you all, but nooooooo! You just HAD to play Michael Jackson music to get rid of me, didn't you? Well, knowing how stupid you all are, I sent you the movie again, but now I have more technology in my hands, for a made a...DVD! Hah! Well, I must eat dinner now, Farewell, see you in seven days from now, Toodles!_

_Love and Death,_

_Samara uh...what's her last name?_

_P.S.: I sent you all Christmas presents, but I doubt they made it yet._

Everyone sat there. "Who's Samara?" Yami asked, obviously forgetting about the events that happened a few months ago. "Uh, soooo..." Mokuba mumbled. "I'll go get Kaiba, and then we'll watch the tape, uh, I mean, DVD!" "Okay!"

So with that, Kaiba came over, and they popped the DVD in. All of the same exact scary images came up, and when it was over, everyone sat there scratching their heads.

"Why does it look so familiar?" Marik wondered. Everyone shrugged. Then the phone rang.

All the people in the room exchanged wary looks, and Yami got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey, guess who this is..." the voice said.

"...Mommy?" he guessed.

"Yes, it is I, THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL QUEEN! Son, me and your father have some great news! We've found someone to marry you!"

Yami stared in shock at the phone. "Uh, is her name Susan?" "Yes! Yes, it is! Come on, when you meet her, you can-" "Uh, no thank you, mom!" Yami said, stopping his mother before she could say anything obscene.

Yami's mother yelled in outrage, "Why you so gay! I find you a nice woman, and all you can do is hit on men!" Yami's face turned red.

"Ma, you gotta love me for who I am!" he said, hanging up. Then the phone rang again. Yami frustratedly picked it up. "Hello!" he said angrily.

"Seven Days..." said a voice on the other line. "Oh, god, not you again!" he shoved the phone into Joey's hands.

"Hello?" "Seve- Hey, what happened to the other guy?" "He got mad." "Oh. Well, I'll just give you the message."

Joey shrugged. "Okay, then."

"Well, You're gonna die in Seven Days, because you didn't last time, okay? Goodbye!" the voice said, and then there was the sound of someone hanging up from the other line.

Joey walked into the living room. "Hey, a lady on the phone said we were gonna die in Seven Days."

Suddenly, Kaiba shouted out, "I remember where this was from! This was from a few months ago! With the scary lady who had hideous black hair!"

Everyone then remembered. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..." they said, then they became quiet.

"So, you mean we're gonna die in Seven Days? Again?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep."

Everyone looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time, all with stupid looks on there faces.

"Aw, Crap."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Yeah, I know, sucky beginning, and I'm sorry for not publishing this sooner, I've been worrying about the HSA's coming up next week, and other times I didn't feel like it. But I'll try to update sooner, k?

Well, you should know the routine by now, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2, Golfing!

Thank you for reviews, people! I promise this'll get better, ok?  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

**Chapter 2: Day 1, Golfing**

Well, everyone immediately forgot about how to defeat Samara, so they did what they did last time and decided to go somewhere for the day.

"No way, man! I wanted to go to the beach again!" Yami complained. Yugi sighed angrily. "We went to the beach last time, Yami! We've gotta go somewhere else!" Yami stamped his foot like a child and sat on the ground, grumbling.

"Well, how about we go golfing?" Joey suggested. "Good idea, let's go!" Ad with that, they all piled into their car and headed to _Fantasy Island Golf Course._

"Alright, who's going first?" "I, THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH, MUST GO FIRST!" Yami whined. "All right, all right!" So they went to the first of the 18 holes.

The first hole was a simple straight course, with no obstacles at all. Yami jumped up to the starting point and set his Dark Magician golf ball down. "Hut, Hut, Hike!" he screamed, and swung unbelievably hard, hitting Tea's face and sent the ball flying down the course and getting a hole-in-one. Yami smiled and did a little victory dance. He pointed to Kaiba. "Your turn!"

Kaiba grumbled and walked up to the point. He pressed a button under his coat and suddenly a bomb went off behind the group. Everyone turned around and Kaiba ran up and stuck his golf ball in the hole and ran back. "Yes! Hole in one!" Everyone turned around and cheered for Kaiba.

Next up was Tea. Instead, Tea ate her golf ball. "Mmmmm, YUMMY!" she said, rubbing her stomach. Everyone groaned.

After a while, they were at the 5th hole, which was a water course that had little corny water nymphs dancing around and a gay crocodile in the water. "My turn!" Joey said, and walked up, but Marik stuck out his foot and sent him flying into the water and into the crocodile's mouth. Turns out, the crocodile was real, so it started to close it's mouth on Joey. "EEEEEEEEK!" Joey squealed and started beating on it's nose. Everyone stared at the little show, and soon there was a huge group of people behind them, yelling at them to hurry up.

Forgetting Joey for the time being, they got to the 10th hole, which was a giant pegasus. The horse, mind you, not the gay man. Speaking of him, though, he was actually hiding on the statues back, waiting for his prey.

As Kaiba sat on a bench and waited as Duke went up, a huge cloud of sparkles appeared above the horses' head. Everyone looked up and started freaking out. Kaiba's eyes grew huge as he hid behind Tristan.

"Hello, sweeties! I'm back!" He said, and gracefully leaped off of the statue and floated to the ground. "Now, where is Kaiba boy?" he asked, looking around. "Protect me, dumbasses!" Kaiba hissed, and everyone went on the offensive.

Duke let out a battle squeal and took a huge sack of Dice out of his pockets. He immediately started flicking dice in every directions, but he missed every time. Yami lifted Yugi up and flung him, and Yugi pointed his hair towards Pegasus and smacks him in the face. The problem is, he broke a nail.

"Oh. My. God. I BROKE A NAIL!" screamed Pegasus, and he jumpoed back on the horse statue. "I'll be back! Just you wait, my little pretties, I'll be back!" and with that, he snapped his fingers, and he disappeared in a puff of swirly violet smoke, his giggle drifting in the air.

Continuing on, They were at the 15th hole, which consisted of a lot of hills, like 13 curves, and little thin bridge. Ishizu went up, and hit her ball, but sadly it didn't go all the way up the hill, so it rolled back down.

Ishizu's eyes glowed red, and she started foaming at the mouth. Everyone ran and hid, knowing of Ishizu's temper, ever since Six Flags a few months ago.

_Flashback_

_The group of four were standing in line for Joker's Jinx. They were at the front of line but were having trouble getting on because Mokuba was too short. "Please, our FRIENDSHIP will keep him from falling off the ride!" Tea said. "I'm sorry, but the answer is 'no' no please leave." Duke was getting annoyed, so he shouted "Look, yo! We all wanna ride this ride, so you betta let us on, dog!" Everyone stared at him weirdly. Ishizu, being the seemingly calm one, suddenly pulled a pocketknife out of her clothes and held it up to the guys neck. "You let us on, or your dead." "B-But, the rules-" But it was too late. Ishizu killed him, took Mokuba and threw him next to her in the front car. Duke wanted to do something violent too, so after the four were strapped in, he started tossing dice at everyone in line "Back! Back I say!" Everyone ran away. The runner of the ride was so scared she wouldn't start the ride, but just stared at Ishizu with frightened eyes. That is, until Ishizu gave her a death glare and growled "What the hell are you looking at?" The girl quickly started the ride, but accidentally put it on full speed, then she ran off._

_End of Flashback_

Ishizu screamed and started beating her golf club into everything in sight. "You damn golf course, I hate you! You suck!" she pulled out her pocketknife and ran on a rampage through the course. Marik shook his head. "And everyone thought I was the crazy one in the family."

Anyways, after going through the rest of the course, they finally made it to the 18th hole. You know, the course where if you get it in the hole, you win a free game? So, Yami went up, and he ended up making his golf ball fly across the course and into someone's head.

Kaiba couldn't cheat this time because of the cameras watching the final hole, so, after flipping off the cameras, he almost got it in, but it missed.

Serenity was about to hit her golf ball, but she missed, so she ran off to the car crying. "If Joey was here, he'd help me!" she screamed.

Speaking of Joey, he was still being chased not only by the crocodile, but the water nymphs too. He could've avoided the whole situation if he just climbed back on the course, but he instead swam backwards. Poor bastard.

Duke was a good aimer, but he didn't use a golf ball, he used a dice instead. So it only went a few inches. Oh well.

Tea went up, a the fat bitch got a fricken hole-in-one! A dude came out and said, "Congratulations, kids! You just one yourself a free game! Would you like to play one now?"

Everyone looked over at the other side of the field, and saw Ishizu running around, mouth foaming, chasing a kid with her knife.

"Uh, no thanks, sir." they said, and headed towards the car.

The got a rope, which was for some reason in the back seat, and hog-tied Ishizu and strapped her to the roof, because they were afraid their lives were in danger because of her. In fact, they could hear her screaming on top of the roof.

Also, they went to get Joey and the crocodile, who halfway ate him and all you could see was his head. Besides, Yami wanted to keep the crocodile, and so they did. They called him Gerald.

They finally made it home, and were now getting ready for there next day.

Watcha think? Review! That flashback was from my first story in the third chaoter, for those who haven't read that. Bye, now!


End file.
